


White magic's possibilities

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/M, Magic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Tutti conoscevano la sua fama e i suoi poteri.





	White magic's possibilities

Tutti conoscevano la sua fama e i suoi poteri.

La crudele regina capace di uccidere grazie alle arti magiche e che non si era mai fatta scrupolo nell’usarle, regina sapeva bene come tutti tremassero anche solo nell’udire il suo nome, Snow White poteva anche tentare di combatterla ma alla fine lei avrebbe prevalso e tenerle il cuore tra le mani mentre lo riduceva in cenere sarebbe stata l’esperienza migliore della sua vita.

Eppure nonostante tutto quello si trovava di fronte un ladro, un ladro che aveva osato penetrare nel suo castello e tentare di derubarla, tentare era la parola giusta perché quell’idiota in verde non avrebbe lasciato il suo castello se non cadavere.

“Avete una bella audacia, ne convengo, ma siete stato anche incredibilmente idiota “lo schernì prima di bloccarlo con un incantesimo, non le importava nemmeno cosa volesse rubarle, solo fargliela pagare, anche perché non le piaceva come la stava guardando, non c’era paura nei suoi occhi.

“Dite? Eppure a me sembrava una così bella idea! ”la provocò lui, o era temerario o semplicemente stupido, ma sicuramente non sarebbe vissuto a lungo si disse regina avvicinandosi a grandi falcate, un volto così bello e dolce … un vero peccato che dovesse morire ma lei aveva una reputazione da mantenere.

“Non lo era affatto, e ora capirete perché! “dichiarò prima di allungare la mano decisa.  
Quello che accadde la fece restare senza parole, in tutti quegli anni non le era mai successo nulla di simile. Conosceva quel movimento a memoria, lo aveva replicato innumerevoli volte, così tante che aveva perso il conto, e mai aveva incontrato opposizione eppure ora … eppure ora stava accadendo.

C’era una specie di barriera intorno a lui che le impediva di affondargli la mano nel petto e prelevarne il cuore. Magia, quel maledetto si era presentato dopo essersi protetto con la magia, ecco perché era così sicuro di sé; doveva solo consultare i suoi testi e trovare un contro incantesimo si disse Regina, quanta perdita di tempo.

“Magia bianca, meglio essere preparati a tutto, non credete, mia regina? “la prese in giro lui, sempre quel sorriso storto che avrebbe voluto togliergli a suon di baci … schiaffi, a suon di schiaffi si corresse mentalmente.

“Hai poco da ridere, riuscirò a bloccare questo incantesimo, sappilo. E prega che la tua morte sia debole e indolore “replicò lei piccata.

“Buona fortuna allora. Non mi sono presentato, errore mio: Robin di Lockesly, detto Robin Hood, al vostro servizio “ la irrise lui con un sorriso, aveva tutto il tempo per disfare quell’incantesimo … e anche per altro se ne avesse avuto voglia.


End file.
